Ce que nous appelons rose
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Amour. Ecrire le moment où quelqu'un se rend compte de leurs sentiments. Ce que nous appelons rose, Par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon... Un beau jour Lily Potter décide d'aider sa cousine Rose Weasley à se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Et Lily est douée. Très douée.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Amour  
Ecrire le moment où quelqu'un se rend compte de leurs sentiments**

* * *

Rose Weasley avait hérité des cheveux roux de son père mais du caractère de sa mère. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs suivi les pas de ses parents en rejoignant Gryffondor.

Elle passait énormément en compagnie de ses cousins, James et Lily, à Gryffondor également, mais également Albus à Serpentard.  
Et passer du temps avec Albus revenait à passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy.

Depuis leur rencontre, elle détestait Scorpius.  
Scorpius, le fils du pire ennemi de ses parents. Scorpius qui s'était accaparé l'attention d'Albus. Scorpius et son ironie mordante, et sa façon de rester silencieux pour l'observer de ses yeux gris, froids comme le métal.

Elle avait passé énormément de temps à le détester et à le lui faire comprendre. Albus avait pris fait et cause pour son meilleur ami et camarade de maison. Et Rose avait été furieuse.

Sa cousine Lily était venue la voir pour discuter avec elle. Et Lily, bien que Gryffondor, avait toute la ruse d'une Serpentard.  
Après un long moment à parler de leurs parents, et du père de Scorpius, elle avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs parents. Puis elle avait fait remarqué d'un air rêveur que le père de Scorpius était particulièrement bel homme.  
Rose, ne voyant rien venir, avait haussé les épaules, d'un air indifférent.  
Lily en souriant avait glissé doucement que Scorpius devait avoir hérité des gènes de son père.  
Innocemment, elle avait conclu son petit discours :

\- J'adore les yeux bleus.  
\- Gris ! - s'était exclamée Rose, presque malgré elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ses yeux. Ils sont gris pas bleus.

Lily n'avait pas répliqué se contentant de sourire d'un air rusé.  
Elle en était sûre maintenant. La haine de Rose n'était qu'une attirance qu'elle n'admettait pas.  
Lily fit mine de changer de sujet en parlant du livre qu'ils avaient à lire pour l'étude des Moldus. Roméo et Juliette. Elle insista sur la scène où les protagonistes parlent de renier leurs noms pour vivre leur amour, avant de déclamer " _Ce que nous appelons rose, Par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon._ " en riant.

Rose ne s'était pas rendue compte du piège que sa cousine lui avait tendu. Elle était bien trop occupée à repenser à la discussion sur leurs parents. Si comme le prétendait Lily ils s'étaient détestés à cause de la guerre... Serait ils devenus amis dans un monde en paix ?  
Elle se demanda ce que ça ferait d'être amie avec Scorpius. Mais elle repoussa rapidement cette idée. Impensable.  
Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que pourtant, ses cousins arrivaient à s'entendre avec le Serpentard. Qu'il soit un Malefoy ne semblait pas les gêner.  
Merlin, même son oncle Harry avait des relations civilisées avec Drago Malefoy !

Rose passa une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait ressassé la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa cousine une partie de la nuit, et l'autre partie, ses rêves avaient été peuplés de yeux gris qui la dévisageaient.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle de très mauvaise humeur. Elle s'installa à sa place comme d'habitude et quand elle leva le nez de son bol de chocolat, elle tomba directement dans un regard gris métal qui l'observait. Il ne se cachait même pas. Il la fixait, la détaillant calmement.  
Elle rougit et furieuse, elle sortit sans un mot de la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Lily eut un léger sourire amusé. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.  
Rose était d'une intelligence redoutable comme sa mère, mais côté sentiments elle était plutôt ... Désavantagée.

Rose s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Cet endroit était son refuge, son sanctuaire. Elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité.  
Elle s'installa avec un soupir de plaisir sur une table et sortit son devoir de Métamorphose.  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer et se mit à écrire, de sa plus belle écriture.

Lily pendant ce temps avait rejoint son frère à la table Serpentard. Elle lui expliqua discrètement la situation, en attirant son attention sur Scorpius, qui sourcils froncés remuait son bol de lait d'un air absent.  
Albus sourit largement, amusé. Sa sœur était une vraie démone, avec un esprit Serpentard extrêmement développé. Avec elle le Choixpeau avait du faire une erreur. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant autant de caractéristiques des verts et argent...

Suivant le plan de sa sœur, il indiqua à Scorpius qu'il devait s'absenter pour affaires familiales et lui promit de le retrouver à la bibliothèque un peu plus tard. Scorpius acquiesça d'un air absent en continuant de touiller son chocolat.

Le frère et la sœur s'éclipsèrent ravis de leur idée. Scorpius en voyant Rose allait automatiquement rejoindre la jeune fille. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il était également attirée par elle. Et même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, ils finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Rose ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de déclencher les hostilités et Scorpius se faisait un plaisir de répondre avec une ironie mordante. Leurs joutes verbales étaient un spectacle en soi, et Albus parfois se demandait par quel miracle leurs disputes n'avaient pas fini en duel sanglant.

Lily attira Albus vers la Tour Gryffondor et y entra en courant avant de ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui montra la cape d'invisibilité de leur père qu'elle avait emprunté (sans son accord) à James.  
Puis, dissimulés sous l'étoffe légère, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque et se postèrent légèrement à distance de leur cousine.

Ils arrivèrent pile au bon moment : à peine installés, Scorpius fit son entrée. Voyant Rose, il se figea et l'observa avidement un long moment.  
Puis Rose leva les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Rose sentit ses joues rougir face au regard de Scorpius. Ses yeux habituellement si froids semblaient être faits de métal en fusion et la brûlaient.  
Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Scorpius avança lentement vers elle et s'assit à sa table sans un mot. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

Lily était ravie.

Rose était perdue. Totalement perdue.  
Elle avait cru détester Scorpius au premier regard. Et elle l'avait rabroué avec constance depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.  
Mais la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lily lui trottait dans la tête. Elle essayait de regarder objectivement le jeune homme, tentant d'ignorer son nom de famille.  
Comment le verrait-elle s'il n'était pas un Malefoy et qu'elle n'était pas une Weasley. Elle repensa à la citation de Shakespeare que Lily lui avait déclamée.

Avec un choc, elle se rendit compte que si Scorpius n'était pas un Malefoy, elle l'aurait regardé différemment.

Elle l'avait connu petit garçon et elle le voyait maintenant jeune homme. Et Lily avait raison : il était beau. Il jouait au Quiddich et il s'était musclé. Magnifiquement musclé.

Il lui sourit, et hypnotisée par ses yeux mercure, elle sentit des papillons se déployer dans son ventre. Elle répondit à son sourire, machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Parce que Scorpius souriait rarement de cette façon. Et heureusement pour elle, puisque qu'elle semblait se transformer en stupide midinette énamourée.

Il restèrent longtemps face à face, à se dévorer des yeux, en silence. Et plus le temps passait, plus Rose se rendait compte qu'elle avait été stupide. Stupide d'avoir nié ses sentiments, stupide d'avoir voulu entretenir une vieille haine qui n'existait plus.  
Parce qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps, une discussion avec Lily et une citation de Shakespeare pour se rendre compte à quel point Scorpius l'attirait. A quel point elle l'aimait, lui tout entier. De ses yeux gris qui passaient par tant de nuances à son ironie mordante. Sa façon de toujours garder son calme quoi qu'il arrive. Sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre quand il était indécis.  
Son adresse au Quiddich, sa façon de voler comme s'il était né pour ça.  
Et son sourire... son sourire qu'il semblait lui avoir réservé puisque jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire de cette façon.

Alors Rose fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : elle cessa de réfléchir. Elle tendit la main et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius, lui offrant un tendre sourire.  
Elle se permit uniquement de penser qu'elle devrait remercier sa cousine d'être aussi manipulatrice...


End file.
